OLED display devices often have advantages such as high light-emitting efficiencies and short responding times. Further, OLED display devices are flexible and actively emit light, requiring no backlight. As a result, OLED display devices have been widely used.
As technology advances, more and more applications demand OLED display devices with fingerprint recognition functions to improve security and operability of the OLED display devices.
However, existing OLED display devices often either do not have fingerprint recognition functions, or require extra external fingerprint recognition components with complex structures for fingerprint recognition functions. That is, fingerprint recognition functions are not well integrated into existing OLED display devices.